One Girl Makes A Difference
by evie-t
Summary: *In the process of revision*. Sakura joins Hogwarts to help the fight against evil. However, when Voldemort decides he needs Sakura on his side and she beings to feel she has nothing to lose...what side will she join? And will her old friends manage to bring her back?
1. The Beginning

As Sakura turned over, safe and deep asleep in her warm, snug bed, a great white owl swooped into her bedroom through the open window of her bedroom. It was tired from the long journey to Japan from England and allowed itself a few minutes rest before setting off once more. As the sun rose only moments later, left on the small pine desk was small letter gleaming in the sun light.

'SAKURA! WAKE UP! COME ON!'

'Huh? HOE!' Sakura sat bolt upright. Freezing cold water run down her face, into her eyes and she glared at Kero as he hovered just above her drenched body, at a safe distance with a smug look on his face. Sakura was not pleased.

'What an earth did you do that for?'

Kero didn't seem in the least bit concerned.

'I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes...!' The guardian beast shrugged casually.

'Why? It's a Saturday!' Sakura looked up at the winged creature hovering above her, 'right?' she asked in a small voice, suddenly unsure of herself.

'Sure!' he grinned back wickedly.

_'SO WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO SOON?'_

'You got a letter!'

Sakura frowned and the glare retuned.

'...and you woke me up because of this?'

Kero sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes dramatically.

'This is not just any letter Sakura-chan. It's...how shall i say...? It has a strange aura. I don't know who it's from; it just appeared here when I woke up for breakfast. I just think you better open it.'

Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Did Otou-san bring it up for me?'

'No, I would have heard him.'

'Are you sure?'

Kero nodded, for once serious.

'Yes, unlike some people, I don't sleep through an earthquake.'

'There was an earthquake? HHHHOOOOOEEEEEE!' Sakura shrieked and jumped up, all thoughts of the letter forgotten.

Kero shook his head remembering how dense his young mistress was. He thought she would have grown out of it by now but at 16, she was sill as clueless as ever. He turned to Sakura.

'No, there was no earthquake. I was using that as an example.'

Sakura quietened down. The two friends thought for moment, contemplating the mysterious letter. The card mistress finally picked it up, turning it over, tracing the corners with her fingers and slowly reading the front.

'Miss Sakura Kinomoto, Pink Room on the Left, Upstairs, White House with the Green Letter Box, Lilow Street, Tomeda, Japan.

Sakura gasped and dropped the letter back on her lap.

'That is very...specific. How did they know that?' Sakura jumped up once again, ' Do you think someone's watching us?'

'SAKURA-CHAN! Calm down! For goodness sake. It has got to be magical. Nothing else can explain it. Focus Sakura, do you feel it? Come on, you should be a pro at this now.' Kero settled next to the teen, frowning in concentration.

Sakura studied the letter carefully, looking at every corner and crease. A frown appeared on her face.

'Erm no...'

Kero sweat dropped. it was lucky that he had so much patience. Sakura had become incredibly strong since the days of her cardcapting and was considered one of the strongest sorceresses in the world. Kero had kept that little bit of information to himself, knowing it would just cause more trouble for Sakura –she would feel obligated to help everyone and anyone.

'Sakura!'

She forced herself to relax and soon saw a shining gold aura emitting from the envelope. Sakura cautiously opened it, studying the wax seal with four beasts engraved on it.

She read aloud;

'Dear Miss Kinomoto

We are sorry that you have received this letter late. Your abilities in Eastern Magic have only just been made aware to us although we sensed a great power. I must explain. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may or may not have heard of us. Here, we teach western magic, using wands as well as teaching many other classes. I invite you to join us as I think it will further the magic you already posses and increase your skills. If you choose to join us, as I hope you will, I believe it will be best that you enter the 5th year. You, by now, already have enough talent and power from the cards as well as your own power core, and I believe you would be a great asset to the school.

Please reply through Owl Post,

Albus Dumbledore'

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before turning angrily to Kero.

'Kero, is this a joke? If it is it certainly is NOT funny!' Sakura fumed.

'NO WAY! I didn't really tell you about western magic because at the time of your training it wasn't important. Hogwarts is a well-respected European Magic School teaching Western Magic with wands. If you went you would most definitely benefit! Although saying that, the whole school put together probably isn't as powerful as you!'

Kero looked proudly as the emerald eyed girl.

'You would say that Kero! You're my guardian beast!' Sakura blushed.

'No, no! I'm serious!'

'Well, it sounds like fun anyway. Maybe Tomoyo will be able to come! I don't think I'd want to leave her behind, I mean she is my best friend! We were supposed to finish school together.' Sakura said sadly.

Who would she have to gossip about all the boys (presuming there were some), about the different European food and fashion?

Syaoran's face drifted through Sakura's mind. He would have loved all this. New magic, new experiences. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind. They wouldn't help anyone.

Kero interrupted her train of thought.

'You know...' he started slowly, 'It may be possible that Tomoyo has western magic.'

Sakura's eyes widened.

He continued, 'I mean, I always knew there was something different with her aura. Didn't she say she had some western relatives? Dont get too excited but there is certainly a chance.'

Sakura nodded slowly and then frowned, 'It does sound a little convenient though.'

'It's very different to your magic and if not, well if the headmaster wants you to go that much, I'm sure he will compromise' Kero gave Sakura a reassuring look.

'Okay! I'm going to Hogwarts! Yay me!' Sakura grinned widely but suddenly it faulted.

'What now?'

Sakura paused.

'How an earth am I going to persuade Touya?'


	2. Telling Touya

After Sakura and Kero had been through the letter again, the young card mistress decided it was time to get dressed and face the music awaiting her. Dressed in light denim shorts (it was early August, after all), a baby pink vest top covered in cherry blossoms and her matching pink converse, she bounded down the stairs into the kitchen where her dad and brother were eating breakfast. Sakura took a deep breath and clutching the letter, took a seat.

After waiting for a few minutes, still no one had acknowledged her presence. Sakura grew impatient and cleared her throat loudly.

'AH! Geez Kaiju! Since when did you start getting up so early? It's only half-eight! You haven't been up this early since you were about five!" came Touya's startled response, turning the page of the newspaper he was reading.

'Morning sweetheart! How are you this morning?" said Fujitaka, looking unperturbed as always. Sakura's father smiled brightly at her while cooking breakfast over the stove.

'Fine thanks dad but,erm-' Sakura started, interrupted by her dad.

'Do you want toast, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, 'Okay but I have something to ask you."

Touya put his newspaper down, "Wow kaju, you actually sound serious! This has got to be something pretty big!"

"Ha ha ha, can I speak now?"

"You may," Touya answered gravely.

"Thanks! Well I got a letter this morning from a Wizarding school called Hogwarts in England, asking me if I want to attend in September. So can I? Can I?" Sakura smiled sweetly, waiting for it to settle in.

Not long ago, Sakura had told Touya and Fujitaka the whole history of her magic and cards. Sakura's dad being the half reincarnation of Clow Reed wasn't all too shocked but Touya took it pretty badly and was still getting used to the idea. After all, if you just found out that your kid sister was powerful enough to destroy the world with a flick of her wrist, wouldn't you be a bit worried?

"I don't know Sakura, England is quite far away!" replied Sakura's father, placing her toast down on the table.

"Absolutely not! No way! Not a chance!" came Touya's reply with a defiant look on his face.

"What! As If Touya! You are so unfair!" Sakura turned to her dad with puppy dog eyes, "daddy, please! Tomoyo and Eriol are going!"

Despite being 16, Sakura knew how to work the charm with her father. In truth, she had no idea if Tomoyo was going as she had yet to talk to her and Eriol, well, she hadn't actually spoke or seen him in months. But hey, her dad didn't have to know those small facts.

Her father thought for a moment and the look on his face gave his thoughts away.

"You're going to let her go aren't you?' Touya frowned darkly, 'Well that's it! I'm going too!" Touya stood up, looking angry, "Who knows what could happen to you out there!"

"Now, now son. Calm yourself down. Sakura, you may go-"

Sakura jumped up, hugging her dad.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Fujitaka pulled away, "but if you make sure you write to us regularly to let us know you are fine and if anything is wrong, you let me know and you come home immediately. You hear me? Touya, you will not go to England with Sakura. Let her go, she needs to live her own life, Sakura will be fine," He smiled at his daughter, "you go sort out what you're going to take. It will soon come round quickly after all."

Sakura kissed her father on the check and after putting her plate in the sink, ran back upstairs to call Tomoyo.

-While Sakura was downstairs-

Kero sat in Sakura's pink bedroom thinking. As his young charge grew more and more powerful, Kero's powers improved slightly too. He could now read thoughts and appear in any placed he wished and decided to do just that. Seconds later he appeared in Eriol's Mansion in England.

Sitting in his armchair by a roaring fire was a boy of 17.

"Hey Eriol. I thought I'd pay you a little visit."

"Hello Ceroberos, what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course." Eriol turned and smiled at the guardian.

Kero suddenly turned all business. "It's about Sakura."

"Well I thought it could be," Eriol smirked.

Kero rolled his eyes, "She got a letter from Hogwarts. They asked her to join the 5th year-"

"That's great Kero! Why are you so worried? Dumbeldore is a great man! He will protect our young friend, well not that she needs it but you realize what I am saying," Eriol got up and walked to a long table in the room, offering Kero a seat, who happily took it. He pulled out a chair next to him.

"The thing is, I think there is a hidden purpose to this. I mean, with Voldermort's uprising, would it not make sense for a powerful sorceress to protect everyone?"

Eriol looked thoughtful.

"I see what you're saying therefore I will also go to Hogwarts. I can keep an eye out for our Sakura but I shall remind you that my cute descendant has also been asked to attend too. I have it on good terms that Syaoran has a soft spot for Sakura and will not let harm come to her."

"WHAT! THAT GAKI IS GOING! NO WAY IS SAKURA!" Kero flew up to Eriol's face, emphasizing each word as he shouted it.

"Calm down! Yes, Syaoran is going."

"Should we tell Sakura?" Kero asked relaxing slightly, knowing that at least he could make sure nothing happened without knowing about it.

"No. I'll arrange it so that we accidentally meet up with him in Diagon Alley in a few months. She will just get worked up otherwise. By the way, is Tomoyo coming?" Eriol suddenly asked.

Kero noticed the sudden change, "and why do you ask that?" our guardian beast smirked.

Eriol blushed, "because..I..erm..I thought Sakura might need some company." For once, the composed Eriol was unsure of his words.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure that's what it was! Well then I'm positive that can be arranged for *cough* Sakura so she can have a friend. Still, I better be getting back, who knows what has happened with Touya! Sakura might need some help persuading them."

Kero flew into the centre of the room getting ready to teleport back.

"Goodbye then Kero, I'll be in touch."

"Till next time Eriol, till next time."


	3. Coming Together, a bit

Soz for not updating sooner! Please check out my new fanfic, it's CCS and Syaoran kidnaps Sakura! Don't worry though it's S&S all the way! Please R&R1 There is a new chap coming V.soon I promise! -x-  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything.nuff said.  
  
Coming together.. Chapter 3  
  
It was a week after receiving the letter and a lot had changed. At the time Sakura thought she would have to talk to the headmaster about Tomoyo coming to Hogwarts but it turned out she hadn't of worried. After a phone call to her best friend, Sakura found out Tomoyo had also received a letter from the school the same morning explaining she possessed Western Magic and may also join 5th year. Needless to say, both were ecstatic with the news.  
  
-Li Clan Central, Hong Kong-  
  
"I don't want to go to Hogwarts"  
  
"You shall go and that is final!! It is a great honor to be asked to attend this school and you shall not disgrace our clan by refusing!"  
  
They were sat in a long table in a huge and when I say huge I really mean HUGE hall. It was decorated extremely posh with the table and floor marble and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At one end, the elders were sitting, along with Yelan, Li Syaraon's mother. On his own, at the other, sitting arms crossed, was the scruffy haired, amber-eyed boy himself. Syaraon glared in reply to his mother.  
  
"It may persuade you some what to find that the card mistress will be attending this year."  
  
Yelan gave a rare smirk at her son's uncomfortable response. Syaraon blushed and gave his famous death glare once again.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. If I HAVE to go I will."  
  
"Well, if you really don't want to then I suppose we cannot make you." Yelan sighed dramatically.  
  
Syaraon's head bolted up, "no,no. I'll go if I must!"  
  
Yelan silently smiled in victory, she knew that if her son found out that the Kinomoto girl was going, he would almost defiantly go too.  
  
"Well, you leave in two days to meet with Eriol."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"If you want to go."  
  
"Fine! I'll go pack."  
  
With that Syaraon stomped out the room. The elders and Yelan exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, that went well didn't it?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The same day in Sakura's Living Room-  
  
Tomoyo's mother, Sakura's Father, Touya, Tomoyo, Kero and Sakura were all stood in the small, lightly decorated room. Sakura and Tomoyo hugged and kissed each relative in turn and clasped hands in excitement.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to behave and not to touch or talk to any boys while you are at this, this, place. Now you listen.all boys are evil! Don't trust any!" Touya hugged Sakura and leaned back against the wall.  
  
Sakura frowned slightly and then grinned. Touya suddenly felt uneasy by this.  
  
"What??" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I have to ignore everything you have just said! You a quite the hypocrite, Touya."  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Touya, your a boy and you just told me not to trust boys, therefore.."  
  
Touya merely stood fuming and was about to respond when Eriol appeared in the room.  
  
"Time to go girls."  
  
Sakura pulled out her transport card (a/n okay so lets say she made a few, I mean she is sooooo powerful and all..) and took Tomoyo's hand .  
  
"Bye daddy!"  
  
And with that, they were off.  
  
A/n Okay so I know it was really short but I have the new chapter done already so that will be up too in like 4 days ish.(although that is a bit short too..oh well ill expand it) PLEASE R&R!! another 10 or 5 or 1 review will be da best!!! You guys rule!! Kawaii-fairy-Emma signing out.. 


	4. New and Old Beginnings

Hiya.explanation at the bottom but for the honest truth is that I was a little lazy and got writers block but here is an extra long chappy that I quite like and had a cool ending. The next one will be out v.soon. Honest this time! I am going to postpone the other stories till I get this one sorted out. This had priority! Yay! Please review. It will mean more to me than you can imagine and gives me a lot of confidence to continue when you guys do.thanks to those that have on previous chapters. Read ahead! -x-  
  
Disclaimer: NONE is mine (except my little plot which will out one day lol) but is J.K. Rowling and CCS creators.where would we be without you guys???  
  
One Girl Can make a Difference..  
  
New and Old Beginnings  
  
Looking around, I unconsciously took a step closer to Eriol as did Tomoyo. Surrounding us were shops of all sorts imaginable. I wished I had about eight more pairs of eyes just to take everything in. Tomoyo looked as if she was thinking the same thing. I suddenly snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Where first?" I asked, turning to Eriol.  
  
"Well, we need to change up your money so it's off to Gringotts Bank."  
  
As Eriol led us through this amazing place, it was really easy to get lost. As if reading my thoughts (which he probably was) the sorcerer turned around to face us.  
  
"Stay close to me, both of you. It is extremely easy to get lost here, especially you Sakura." He commented giving me a meaningful look.  
  
"Yeah Sakura. Don't go wondering! We know what your like!" added Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks! I'm not five!" I retorted.  
  
They just shared a knowing look and carried on walking. We soon reached a snowy-white building which towered over the other shops surrounding it. At each door, standing on guard was a-  
  
"Is that a Goblin?" I asked quietly as we entered the big silver-colored doors.  
  
"Yes. You would be mad to try and rob this place. Millions of curses flying around, changed every thirty minutes." Eriol answered.  
  
"Wow" Tomoyo looked apprehensive as we walked into a huge marble hall.  
  
Eriol turned,  
  
"Now, I already have an account due to Clow Reed and so does Sakura. Now Tomoyo-"  
  
I interrupted, "wait.I have an account? As of when?"  
  
"You think Clow Reed wouldn't leave his daughter anything when he died?"  
  
"well, I er.didn't really think."  
  
He carried on.  
  
"Tomoyo you'll need to start an new account. Just take the money you brought and they will exchange it for. The gold coins are galleons, seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle. Don't' worry, you'll soon catch on. It's just over there." Eriol pointed to a particularly mean looking Goblin  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Sure. Meet you in a bit."  
  
"Come on Sakura, let's go to your vault."  
  
I followed Eriol dubiously as he walked up to a free Goblin. He took two chains from around his neck, each holding a small key.  
  
"Vault one and vault two please."  
  
The Goblin raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? Clow's vault?!"  
  
Eriol shrugged nonchalantly and gave the Goblin the keys. He inspected them closely and eyed both Eriol and myself carefully.  
  
"Follow me Sir, Madam."  
  
Eriol gave me a reassuring look and so I followed on. We sat in a small cart and were soon traveling at an amazing speed. I closed my eyes and felt the cart lurch to a stop. I stepped out onto a small platform with a huge door.  
  
"You can climb back in Sakura, I'll only be a minute. We'll go to your vault next."  
  
And with that the 'young' sorcerer disappeared into the chamber. A few moments later, he reappeared and we were off again but this time for only a few seconds.  
  
"Here's your key Sakura. Clow left it for you for when you entered the wizarding world. This key and everything inside the vault is yours so don't be afraid to take it."  
  
Eriol looked so serious and solemn, I could barely keep a straight face. I nodded in fear of bursting out laughing, and climbed out of the cart. Taking the little gold key, engraved with the word 'two', I inserted it into the tiny hole. It fitted perfectly so I pushed the heavy door open with all my weight. It swung open, creaking loudly.  
  
I gasped involuntarily. Piles and piles of every jewel, gold, rare object and money imaginable lay there for what I presumed was hundreds of years. I stood there for what seemed like a millennia, gaping. I was rich. I owned more than my parents and brother put together.  
  
I was probably richer than Tomoyo.  
  
Wow.  
  
"Sakura?" I heard Eriol question.  
  
I snapped out of the trance.  
  
"Oh, right, I'll be out in a second."  
  
I took a small bag I had brought in with me and scooped enough money in to buy my school uniform, books and any extras I might need as well as expenses during the upcoming year. I took one final look at my newly acquired fortune and walked out the door to sit next to Eriol.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Eriol just smiled and we set off to meet Tomoyo.  
  
After an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, which was in fact gorgeous, we set about getting our uniform in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occoasions.  
  
Stepping into the large shop, I noticed there were many other Hogwarts students getting measured up. Tomoyo looked at them with distaste.  
  
"Sakura! I will not let you wear that in public! As soon as we get in our room tonight you must let me alter them!!"  
  
I knew better than to argue so nodded.  
  
"Sure, as long as the school doesn't get mad"  
  
Tomoyo just shook her head.  
  
"As if Sakura! You are such a kawaii little card-mistress, they are thrilled to have you at the school."  
  
I rolled my eyes as Madam Malkin bustled up to us.  
  
"Hogwart's Students?" she asked, eyeing us up and down. She turned suspiciously to me, "You look awfully familiar you know."  
  
Blushing, I talked quickly, "I just have one of those faces, you know." I laughed unconvincingly.  
  
"Still.oh well.got thorough the curtain ladies. Young man," she said looking at Eriol, "you through the right"  
  
Eriol smiled at the old women, "Oh no, I'm not attending the school."  
  
Madam Malkin just raised her eyebrows, "Right, you wait here then."  
  
An hour and a half later, Tomoyo and I emerged with two big bags each. We both had faces as long as a kite and Eriol couldn't help but laugh at us.  
  
"Why so glum Tomoyo? I thought you loved clothes making?"  
  
Tomoyo just grimaced.  
  
"It was just so boring. I could have done it in five minutes myself if I had known."  
  
"Oh well its over now," Eriol gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile and she gave a small smile in return. I almost retched at the cuteness of the scene. "Lets go buy the books and wands."  
  
So over to Flourish and Blotts we went.  
  
"Right," Eriol said to the both of us, pulling out the list of books, "You will need the standard book of spells (grade 5), A History of Magic, Magical theory, Transfiguration intermediate guide, A guide to magic in the East." He rambled off what seemed like a thousand book names when he was suddenly interrupted by a little girls voice.  
  
"Excuse me but can I have your autograph please?" the little, blonde child asked quietly.  
  
I froze. What do I do?? I couldn't exactly turn around and say no to the cute little kid.  
  
"Erm, sure." I bent down and the small sheet of paper and pen she was holding.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked gently.  
  
"Jessica," the young child answered, grinning, "My friends are going to be so jealous when they find out I got the card-mistresses autograph!!"  
  
I laughed uncomfortably and wrote, 'To Jessica, You have the prettiest hair ever. Stay sweet! Best wishes your friend Sakura, the card mistress.'  
  
Jessica quickly scanned the paper when I passed it back to her. She looked up at me, giving me the biggest smile I had ever seen,  
  
"Thanks!" she called running off. It gave me a warm feeling inside. I looked up to see Eriol and Tomoyo staring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you took that better than expected my dear" Eriol smiled.  
  
I just nodded, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"We better get our books right?"  
  
And so the next hour was spent looking around the cluttered book store until we were finally done. Our last main stop was 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC'. Well that's what the sign said in large gold writing.  
  
As we entered the quiet shop, an old man came over to us.  
  
"Welcome Clow. It's a pleasure to see you again" he said, his large eyes sparkling.  
  
"You too Mr. Ollivander. This is-"  
  
"Card-mistress Sakura. I know," he peered over his glasses, "Welcome, I have been expecting you for some time"  
  
I didn't really know how to answer that one.  
  
"Oh. Right. Thanks." I smiled shyly.  
  
He turned to my best friend, "And Miss Daiduji. Welcome."  
  
He ushered us into the small shop, littered from floor to ceiling with small, thin boxes which I presumed were filled with wands.  
  
"Miss," He walked to Tomoyo and lifted up a measuring tape. Interesting. It was still measuring as he walked away.  
  
"Your wand hand please?"  
  
Tomoyo lifted up her right hand (she guessed he meant her writing hand) and Mr. Ollivander proceeded to make her try numerous wands. Finally, Tomoyo waved the wand and out shot pretty blue flowers (interesting choice of colour Aay Tomoyo??).  
  
"Good choice, Miss." Tomoyo paid for her wand and when she was done, I turned to the old man expectantly.  
  
"Can I help you Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
Hello? Is this not a wand shop? I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. Eriol nudged me in the ribs hearing my thoughts.  
  
"Well, er, I need a wand for Hogwarts."  
  
Mr. Ollivander gave me a puzzled look.  
  
"But you already have a wand? Your Star Key can be transformed into a regular shaped wand as not to attract any attention but will do the same job if you concentrate in using only a little of your power. You see Wizard magic does not use as much energy as Sorcerer 'spells' if you will. After a little practice, it will become as natural to you as using you Sakura Cards." He gave me a warm smile.  
  
"Oh.thanks." I answered, slightly gob-smacked.  
  
"Lets go Sakura" Tomoyo pulled me out of the shop, "thanks!" she called.  
  
As we made our way to the pet shop to buy owls, it was getting dark and clouding over.  
  
"We better call it a day after this girls." Eriol said to us.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late and looks like its going to rain soon," my amethyst-eyed friend answered.  
  
I nodded in agreement as I looked round the owl section of the store.  
  
"Wow, Syaoran would love to see this" I said mostly to myself.  
  
Eriol started coughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What?!?" I demanded. I was getting suspicious.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry Sakura," Tomoyo answered quickly, a little too quickly if you ask me, while pattering Eriol on the back.  
  
"Oh yeah, as if." I said but moved on anyway after seeing a beautiful amber- eyed owl. It had pure white feathers, which glowed pink in just the right light. Shrinking my bags quickly and putting them in my pocket to have more space to move around, I approached the owl.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," I whispered, stroking it.  
  
The owner came over to me.  
  
"No one has managed to get near that owl since we got it. I've never seen it react like that to anyone." She said, impressed, watching the owl nuzzle my hand in response.  
  
"I'll take it, please." I said looking up at the owner.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Tomoyo had also picked out a deep-brown cloured owl, which she also brought.  
  
We walked out the shop with our 'purchases', heading towards 'Quality Qudditch Supplies'.  
  
The shop was hot and cramped and as Eriol was holding my owls cage, I went to stand outside the shop. I felt hot and stuffy and the cold was refreshing.  
  
As I leaned against the store window, I looked at my surroundings. Opposite where I was standing was a dark alleyway with a large sign over the entrance.  
  
Knockturn Alley.  
  
Interesting, I thought as I walked through the crowds towards it. Just as I did so, it started to pour down with rain. Darn.  
  
I ran forward hoping to seek refuge somewhere. I could have easily put a shield up or created an umbrella but Eriol had said not use magic in public unless an emergency. Rain? Wasn't really life threatening was it?  
  
The rain was coming down harder and faster and I was more lost than ever. The shadows seemed to be closing on me and lightning flashed overhead. I shuddered. I HATE storms. Nearly as much as I hate ghosts. Nearly. What was I going to do? I was wearing a flimsy pink dress and sandals, unprepared for the sudden downfall and sneezed suddenly. Sugar.  
  
I ran down an alleyway and lent up against the wall trying to catch me breath. I knew I was panicking but didn't know what to do. I couldn't help it. I started crying.  
  
Feeling worse than ever, soaked to the skin and lost in a foreign country, I set out again in to the main street. I felt faint and knew that I wasn't going to last much longer in this weather. It was only getting worse as well.  
  
Suddenly I felt an aura I had not felt for several years. A forest green aura to be exact. I'd recognize it anywhere. But it was too late. The dark was closing in around my eyes. I tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
HA!!! A cliffhanger!!! HA!!! And I promise I will not take a long time to update either. All my stuff got deleted last time and I didn't have the heart to do it again but now I have the writing bug! I'm gonna start on the next chapter of this straight away! YAY!!! At least 15 reviews though please! I know that's a lot to ask and I will only get about 2 but.pretty please??? Every little comment counts!! Thanks! S&S always! Kawaii-Fairy- Emma signing out. -x- R&R! 


	5. And they meet

Hiya ppl. I have no excuses for not updating. Only the fact that all my chapters (like this one) were on my laptop which kept playing up. We finally got a new PC but the floppy disc on my Laptop would not work so I had to start from scratch for all. Sorry people. Thank you for all the reviews, I really do appreciate every single one!! Anyway...here it is and remember to R&R! K-F-E -x-  
  
Disclaimer- None is mine etc etc...  
  
A/N Btw Sakura is 13 as well as Tomoyo and Syaoran is 15. Harry and that lot (although they are not in this chapter will be soon!!) are in the 5th year at Hogwarts so I guess that makes them around 15/16.  
  
One Girl makes a difference....  
  
Chapter 5  
  
'Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You'll wake her up!'  
  
'What and you won't by shouting and hollering, telling me off??'  
  
'Don't get so stressed!'  
  
As I slowly came round I began to recognise the voices talking.  
  
'What? ME get stressed???'  
  
That was defiantly Tomoyo.  
  
'Just be quiet everyone!'  
  
Hmm...Eriol....So who were they talking to??  
  
'Well!!...'  
  
Tomoyo again  
  
'....I think it was most defiantly YOU who was stressed! You should have seen your face when you carried her in Syaoran!!'  
  
HOLD ON!!! FREEZE....did she just say Syaoran!?!?  
  
I sat up quickly on the bed causing me to feel extremely dizzy...  
  
'Whoa....' I moaned  
  
'Now look what you have done people! She's awake! Sakura-Chan! Are you okay??' Tomoyo dashed over, though technically I couldn't see any of this as my eyes were still closed in an effort to clear my head.  
  
'Mhhhhherrrrr' I hesitantly opened my eyes, 'Yeah I think so...just don't feel too well at the moment...'  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes at me.  
  
'Well obviously my Kawaii Sakura-Chan. You should have seen that down pour! Eriol and I were completely panicking when we lost you.'  
  
By now Eriol had walked over and felt the need to add his input to my telling off.  
  
'We did tell you to stay close by Sakura!' He shook his head at me, 'it is little wonder you have caught a cold in that weather! It is just fortunate that someone happened to be passing by. You could have been kidnapped or worse!'  
  
That brought it all back...why I woke up, I mean.  
  
I turned to Tomoyo. Normally I would just search the area for his aura but I was feeling pretty weak.  
  
'Tomoyo...Is...' I lowered my voice, 'is-'  
  
'-Well, my Kawaii Sakura-Chan, I think Eriol and I shall go for a walk. It is after all eleven...in the morning!! We thought we would let you sleep in after your little adventure yesterday. But...well we simply can't leave you on your own...! What if you needed something?!?? Eriol...what are we to do?' Tomoyo said, all very dramatically.  
  
'I'll be fine...don't worry! But Tomoyo...you haven't answered my question...'  
  
But it was too late. She and Eriol were on a roll.  
  
'Well, my dear Tomoyo...it is terribly lucky that there is one other person to help us...'  
  
Tomoyo just grinned from ear to ear as someone entered the room. I couldn't actually see who it was because they were both obstructing my view from the position I had on the bed.  
  
'' I think it is time for us to go Eriol!'  
  
'What? I thought...I...what??' I stuttered.  
  
'Farwell Sakura-Chan! See you in a bit!' Tomoyo called turning away to reveal the 'mystery guest' as none other than....Syaoran.  
  
The boy I had been in love with since...well since a long time...  
  
And here I was looking a complete state! In bed...ILL.....and well.....staring like I was a five year old at Christmas.  
  
'The door shut as Tomoyo and Eriol walked out. This left a very awkward silence. VERY awkward.  
  
I gave him the once over. He had changed quite a bit. It had only been a year but he had got a lot taller and muscular though his unruly chestnut hair was the same as ever with his piercing amber eyes.  
  
'So...' I thought I would try and clear the air a little, 'how have you been?'  
  
I didn't know where we stood...Li or Syaoran??  
  
The boy in question walked over and sat on the chair next to my bed. He fidgeted with his hands till he finally met my eyes.  
  
'Erm...well....okay I guess thanks. You?'  
  
'yeah...erm...great.' I replied showing all my skills of the 'English' (A/N I realise that they r not actually speaking English here...) language.  
  
I looked down unable to keep hold on his eyes. I was just glad they weren't in a death glare...  
  
Awkward silence....  
  
'So you're going Hogwarts too? In fifth year right?' he asked me.  
  
'Hmm? Yeah I am....It would be cool if we were in the same house there. Eriol told me there are four different ones.' Okay I knew I was blushing like a beetroot right now.  
  
'Yeah, that would be cool...'  
  
Make that two beetroots.  
  
I heard a sigh and looked up to find Syaoran staring intently at me.  
  
'Sakura....Is it ok if I call you Sakura?' I nodded and he continued, 'this is really awkward and I really don't want it to be like this...'  
  
Where was he going with this?  
  
'Sakura, I've tried to write to you so many times since I left Tomeda. The elders found out after a few months and...Well I wasn't treated well for it, put it that way. But please don't think that I ever stopped thinking about you. Ever actually. Not for one moment. Wow... this is really hard for me to say...but the thing is...even after all this time...I still really, really like you. But I understand if you don't feel the same way...'  
  
OMG...the moment I had lived in my head over and over again since this amber-eyed boy left were finally coming true.  
  
Although all I wanted to do was wrapped my arms around him...I blurted out one thing that had been on my mind for ages.  
  
'You didn't meet anyone else then??'  
  
To my surprise Syaoran merely laughed. Right in my face too!!  
  
'What? No way! I can't deny that my sisters didn't try to set me up...countless times actually'  
  
'Thanks Syaoran..that doesn't really help me...AT ALL.' I moaned.  
  
He chuckled again. This was getting annoying.  
  
'No, no...let me finish! My sisters did try to set me. But note the word TRY. I never let them! So what is your answer...?'  
  
This time I did throw my arms around him.  
  
'Yes Syaoran-kun! Of course I still like you! I love you!'  
  
WHOAH! that one slipped out didn't it! Major Crap...  
  
Syaoran pulled back from the rather nice hug we were sharing.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
'What are you talking about?' I sneezed, as my cold felt it had to remind me it was still there, 'I said Of course I still like you Syaoran.'  
  
He looked at me sceptically.  
  
'No way did you Sakura!' Luckily I could tell he was teasing me, 'you said, 'I love you!' I heard you with my own two ears.'  
  
Hmmm, this Syaoran was different to the one that I knew. He was more light- hearted and happy. I liked it.  
  
Back to the teasing though. I was well aware I was blushing again.  
  
'Maybe I said that then.' I murmured.  
  
'Maybe?' he whispered to me.  
  
'Okay I did...happy?' I pouted.  
  
'Very Sakura. See the thing is, 'he lowered his voice and leaned towards me, 'I love you too.'  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCORE FOR SAKURA!!  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Really Sakura...'  
  
As I went in for the sealing kiss, I suddenly caught site of a small red flashing light. Dammit. We had been spied on.  
  
I pulled away and after seeing Syaoran's hurt face quickly whispered;  
  
'It's Tomoyo and Eriol! They have been watching the whole time!!'  
  
Ha ha..our 'friends' were in for it now. Syaoran had a face like thunder which I know I would not want to be on the receiving end of.  
  
Beginning to fear my friends lives, I quickly said the star chant under my breath and activated 'time' under my breath, keeping all but Syaoran and myself in another time dimension. Basically I froze time for everyone except us. You see, I really wanted to kiss him and the others would wait till later.  
  
And all I can say is that after all them years of wait...it was well worth it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- A/N Ta-da!! Sakura and Syaoran finally met!! YAY!! And the first kiss! I know I have missed out a lot on this chapter like what happened to Sakura when Syaoran found her etc etc. and also.. Syaoran will probably catch Sakura's cold now! lol....Oh well...I really wanted to get this chapter up asap.. Soz for the wait. It will way not be as long next time...PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
luv K-F-E -x-x-x-x 


	6. East is East

**Hey all,** Sorry for the wait. I have (for the first time) looked back at my work and realized that a vital part of chapter 4 is missing. I have now also realised my first few chapter are truly appaling so I thank you for getting this far with the story! It will get better..please trust me! Anyway, the chapter has in it that the three Asian teens went into the Leaky Cauldron and we discover they are famous here etc. The story doesn't really flow very well without so I am going to try and rewrite it and add it in. Please bear with me but until then I have written a mega cool chappy (well it isnt really mega cool but you get me) where...well you will have to see! ;-) Please review as it gives me the insentive and encouragment to carry on and re-write parts to improve the story. Any comments are helpful and if anyone wants to be my better reader, please email me or write it in your review...any help would be great! Thanks loads! Luv ya all, Kawaii- Fairy-Emma' xxxx  
  
**Disclaimer-** I dont own any of it except the plot which is yet to emerge! lol....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Girl Makes A Difference  
**  
Chapter 6- **East is East  
**  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Last Tine.....  
  
As I went in for the sealing kiss, I suddenly caught site of a small red flashing light. Dammit. We had been spied on.  
  
I pulled away and after seeing Syaoran's hurt face quickly whispered;  
  
'It's Tomoyo and Eriol! They have been watching the whole time!!'  
  
Ha ha..our 'friends' were in for it now. Syaoran had a face like thunder which I know I would not want to be on the receiving end of.  
  
Beginning to fear my friends lives, I quickly said the star chant under my breath and activated 'time' under my breath, keeping all but Syaoran and myself in another time dimension. Basically I froze time for everyone except us. You see, I really wanted to kiss him and the others would wait till later.  
  
And all I can say is that after all them years of wait...it was well worth it.  
  
Continued...  
  
After a good few hours.. Syaoran and myself got quite tired so I decided to unfreeze time (so really it wasn't a few hours....it was actually nothing...weird!) A few years ago, I might have been quite tired after using my magic for so long, but now after a lot of training with Eriol, I didn't even break into a sweat. I think Syaoran was quite impressed!  
  
'So, what actually happened that night when I got ill?' I asked, that afternoon, while sitting outside this great ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley.  
  
Syaoran squinted in the sunlight, 'Well, I had got to Diagon Alley the same day you had and had met up with Eriol while you and Tomoyo were unpacking. He said that you were here but thought it would be better if we didn't meet up yet..'  
  
I turned to give a hard look at my half-father who was seated next to Tomoyo on the other-side of the table. He just shrugged annoyingly.  
  
My boyfriend (ah!! I love saying that!!) continued,  
  
'I had no choice but to obey...for now anyway, so when Eriol went back to the inn, I went to have walk around the place, just thinking really. I was in a shop down this shifty area when it started to rain. I wasn't too worried as it pretty much reflected my mood but nether the less, I made my way back to the inn. Just as I was doing that though, I felt your aura flare, I hadn't felt it before because I take it you were shielding it..' I nodded in affirmation, 'but of course I would recognize it anywhere! I panicked and ran in the direction I felt it...and there you were.'  
  
I had a bite of my ice-cream sundae that I was sharing with Syaoran (chocolate) and continued to listen...it felt like I was listening to a soap opera!  
  
'I picked you up and took you back to the inn, running into Eriol and Tomoyo on the way back. They came with me, as they were looking for you, and Tomoyo sorted your clothes out. We just let you sleep then and...well sleep you did!'  
  
I was feeling much better as I had performed a few spells to cure my cold...I know technically you should use your magic to help others but...I don't do it often....well much...never mind.  
  
'So how long do we have till school Eriol?'  
  
'2 days...'  
  
'Cool....but what do we do till then?'  
  
'Whatever you wish Sakura, my dear,'  
  
I shifted awkwardly, 'I'm quite nervous, about it all, actually, ' I admitted.  
  
Tomoyo nodded immediately, ' Me too! I thought I was the only one seeing as you all have magic!'  
  
Syaoran frowned, ' Well so do you now Tomoyo, just not the same kind as us.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess, but you have more experience in it all. If you know what I mean..'  
  
Just as she said that, a group of four teens walked into the cafe and sat down, talking loudly. Two of them had shocking red hair while the other girl and boy were brunettes. I stopped talking and motioned the others to follow so I could hear what they were saying.  
  
"I wonder what sixth year will be like!' the girl said, excited.  
  
'I'll probably nearly be killed again...same as always!' the brunette boy didn't sound very optimistic....  
  
_Do you think we should introduce ourselves? They sound like they are Hogwart's students so it would be nice to know some people before we went..._I sent a telepathic message to the group.  
  
_Hello Sakura...I don't think that is exactly wise seeing as you are already quite high-profile as it is... _Syaoran frowned at me.  
  
I pulled a face at the amber-eyed boy in front of me, well I don't care...I can handle myself!  
  
And with that I turned around to the group behind me.  
  
'Hi! I am very sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing that you are Hogwart's students, am I correct?'  
  
The boys, I noticed, immediately flushed bright red. I can only presume it was due to the extreme hotness of the day and they have had a reaction or something...weird...The brunette girl stood up and introduced herself.  
  
'Hi! I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron and Ginny,' she motioned to the two red-heads, ' and this is Harry Potter.'  
  
I nodded and smiled and was about to introduce myself when Ron interrupted,  
  
'Aren't you going to say anything?'  
  
Well...I thought. That isn't a very nice attitude to a stranger. I tried to defend myself.  
  
'Well, I was just about to introduce myself and my friends if you gave me a minute!' I retorted.  
  
He blushed even further, 'No, sorry. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. I meant, aren't you going to say...'oh yes i know him! He's Harry Potter!'  
  
Now it was my turn to blush, 'Erm...who?'  
  
Now all three gaped at me. I could feel Syaoran tugging at my rusty-pink dress that I was wearing over some three-quarter length jeans. I ignored him, brushing his hand away. This was my mess to get out of.  
  
'Oh my....' Hermoine stood with her mouth wide open, 'the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world, original destroyer of you-know-who?! Ring a bell?'  
  
'You know who what?'  
  
Now I was really confused. I was also beginning to feel angry at Eriol for neglecting to tell me all this apparently vital information.  
  
This 'legend' (or so everyone proclaimed him to be) merely sat and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Voldermort'  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron all gasped.  
  
'Erm...again, I ask who?'  
  
Yet again, Syaoran was tugging on my top, hissing at me to 'just leave it!' but I was determined now and getting even more angry at Eriol for making me look like a fool.  
  
'Erm can you hold on for one minuet please? Thanks so much....'  
  
Under my breath I quickly froze time for all but myself and Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo. and turned towards the group.  
  
'Eriol...why did you not notify me of this Voldertmart? And Harry Potter?? There is obviously something I am missing in this story...'  
  
Eriol just sighed.  
  
'I forgot to be honest. I didn't think it was important...'  
  
I was beginning to get even more angry at him and tried to calm myself down. Deep breaths..deep breaths....  
  
'Okay Eriol. If you don't explain to me in one minute what is going on I will throw this,' I conjured up a powerful water ball in my hands and played with it between my fingers,' directly at your hair which will mess it up. Right (i stressed each word). In front. Of. Tomoyo.'  
  
Though you realise, I said this last part under my breath. Till tossing the water from one hand to another.  
  
'What did she say Eriol?' Tomoyo tugged at his shirt but my half-father just stared at me, his eyes narrowing.  
  
He then briefly explained to me about this 'dark-lord' and that the muggle world was still in fear of his imminent return. That was another reason I was here apparently.  
  
'But I wouldn't be worried about him,' Eriol concluded, 'taking him down would be walk in the park for you but i think it is best to let the muggles deal with things in their own way.'  
  
I shrugged, 'Sure, whatever.'  
  
I then unfroze time and turned back to the English teens.  
  
'Sorry about that...' I smiled sheepishly. When I got no reply, I looked up and saw four slack-jawed teens.  
  
I then realised that for them, no time had actually passed. I had said 'one minute please' and then turned around and had turned back immediately...maybe that was why they were staring at me.  
  
'How an earth did you do that?' Hermione finally asked.  
  
It was only then that I realised they were staring at my hands. Or to be more exact...what was IN my hands. Whoops. I hadn't stopped the water ball. It was still in my hands and I was unconsciously playing with it, tossing it from one hand to the other. I quickly made it disappear.  
  
'Sorry about that...he he...' I stuttered.  
  
'No wait...how did you do that? How old are you? Isn't that a bit advance magic for your age??' For our age at that matter?' I have never seen anyone do that before!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
I didn't really see what all the fuss was about to be honest. It was only a water ball...Syaoran and Eriol could do it.  
  
Before I could reply, Tomoyo interrupted,  
  
'It's because she is Cardcaptor Sakura!!'' She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'I knew it was you!! You are in 'History of Eastern Sorceress and Sorcerers ' by Clow Reed! I read all about you..it is amazing to meet you. Are you going to Hogwarts then? Will you be in our year?'  
  
All these questions were making me dizzy. I tried to answer one at a time. Turning to Ron, I started to answer the best I could,  
  
'Erm...I'm thirteen, I dont think it is advanced for my age. It is just a different kind of magic. Im not too sure you can do it but then Im not sure I can do Western Magic so....Hermione, I dont really know what books I am in because we have only just got here. Erm...we are going into sixth year. What year are you going into?'  
  
'Sixth too' the Potter boy answered. he hadnt spoken much. Maybe he was shy.  
  
'I'm in fifth!' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
'Sugi! I mean cool!' I nodded, trying to adapt to the language I was now speaking (due to the help of a spell.  
  
'So what were we saying before?' I asked.  
  
'About the fact that you didn't know who you-know-who was!' Ginny answered for me.  
  
'Oh yeah...erm (i blushed) that was just a slip of the tongue! Of course I know who he is!' I gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Behind me I heard the scraping of chairs.  
  
'Sakura-chan we are going back to the Inn. Are you coming?' Tomoyo asked me.  
  
I nodded, 'Sure, one minute?'  
  
'Well I better me off. I'll see you all around? It was nice to meet you!' I told my new friends.  
  
After a chorus of 'bye's"' I took Syaoran's outstretched hand and walked back to the Inn.  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N** Thats it for now ppl! Please R&R it would mean so much to me....im not sure whether to continue the story or not...what do you all think? let me know! luv ya, K-F-E xxxxxxxx

S&S always!

R&R!!


	7. Tomoyo's Mood Swing

A/N- Hiya...i know that this is the same chappy but yesterday when i uploaded it, it was all weird but i had to press done anyway b/c thre was NO TIME!! The parental society wanted me off the net mega quick...ack. so here i am trying to make amends.... please update, i beg you once again, as it makes me very happy and i am in dire need of cheering up..ack nein. Neway, read ahead...and although it is sadly mega short, i am actually writing a very long chappy 8 as we speak! honest! and the plot will actually move on! promise! lol...neway S&S rock (as u know)....R&R ppl! xxxxxx

Disclaimer- not mine..xx

**Chapter 7- Tomoyo's Mood Swing**

'Okay people...are we ready to go? Do you have everything?' Tomoyo circled the room, staring each of us in the eye in turn. It was actually quite scary.

I nodded, when Tomoyo asked me.

'Sakura-chan...have you even packed?' She looked sceptical.

'Yes..' I crumbled under her eagle eyed gaze, '...kind of..'

'Syaoran! You were supposed to help Sakura pack! What happened?? I thought you were responsible at least!'

We both bowed our heads not meeting Tomoyo's stern gaze. The truth was, we had actually been making-out quite a large amount of the time, but details, details. What Tomoyo didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

'Right Sakura! You go pack right now. You have half an hour until we leave. GO!'

I literally ran out the door...mou, my best friend was scary when she was on a mission. I remembered when she used to make my costumes...well lets us not go into that.

Syaoran started to follow me but Tomoyo caught his arm.

'Not you! You clearly are not responsible enough to be trusted in times of urgency with Sakura-chan!' she said sternly.

Syaoran just nodded and sat down in the chair next to Tomoyo's bed where we had meet up to get going. I just laughed to myself as I went to get packing. I could have fun with this.

_--Geez, Syao-kun, this is Tomoyo! An all-mighty sorcerer, scared of a witch! Pah! Call yourself a man?!? --_

I sent a telepathic message to my boyfriend....and soon got a reply.

_--Oh whatever Sakura-chan. I'm not going to be made to feel stupid from you of all people! You went running out the room like you were on fire!! Call yourself a sorceress...the most powerful on earth! Whatever!--_

I knew he was only joking but I thought I would milk it for all it was worth.

_--Syaoran!_--

I said as I folded my tops into my uber-cool baby pink suitcase that Tomoyo had customized for me,

--_That...well ...that cut deep. I can't believe you said that. That was clearly bellow the belt, as the saying goes. Right that's it...I'm cutting you off!--_

I laughed to myself as I stopped the telepathic link we had. I knew Syaoran would start to panic...aww bless him. I took the last of my clothes out of the wardrobe and folded the robes I would be wearing later on. I put them at the top for easy access. And right on schedule I heard...

'Syaoran-kun!?!? Where do you think you are going?' Tomoyo screeched.

I swear this girl had been very OOC today. I better check that she hadn't been possessed. though saying that I am well hungry and I bet Syaoran is tooo. Maybe we can go get some breakfast somewhere before we go get the train. Or maybe they do some on the train!?!? Hmmm... we shall see.

Then I heard Syaoran reply, 'But I think she is mad at me!! She is responding to me!'

'How could she?? She is in her room!' I could almost see the cogs turning in her mind...and then... 'So you thought you would still distract my poor Sakura-chan when she is trying to get ready?! You thought you would send her telepathic messages? We'll that is so typical of...of men!!'

I could almost sense Syaoran's confusion and thought this would be the best time to intervene with the situation. Where was Eriol anyway in all this mess?

I shut my suitcase and carried it, struggling, I'll have you know, into the room next door at the Inn. Finally, after about five minutes of dragging it into the room making sounds of exertion...Syaoran, noticed me in pain and easily lifted it off me onto the bed. He didnt even look as if it _slightly _pained him...stupid boys.

I turned to Tomoyo who as still scowling on the bed.

'Where is Eriol? I haven't seen him all morning.' I asked in my nicest voice.

Tomoyo's eyes never left Syaoran's face...what the hell was up with this girl?

'He had to go back to his house to sort out a few things before we left'

'Oh...ok.' I answered, smiling pleasantly, trying, unsuccessfully might I add, to defuse the situation.

'Well lets be off soon...' I said to both, ' I take it that Eriol will meet us there?'

Tomoyo just sighed while putting on her coat. Eventually she nodded.

I raised by eyebrows at Syaoran, who returned my puzzled expression. I then decided to make my suitcase float alongside me so i wouldn't have to carry it.

_--So you're not mad at me?--_ Syaoran asked.

I chuckled to myself, --_Of course not...you are just so fun to work up!!!--_

And with that I walked out with my very cute suitcase following me. And what the heck was up with Tomoyo?

-----------


	8. Oh the Pain

K-f-e:Heya...finally updated..hope it is ok! please R&R! lov ya xxx

**

* * *

**

**One Girl Makes A Difference**

**Chapter 8: The Pain...literally and not quite so...**

So, we were finally on the train. It certainly took a while. I mean first of all we had to get to this crazy western train station, let alone find the platform. I felt sorry for a lot of, what i presume, were first year 'muggles' (I'd been practising my terms). They had no idea where they were going and were asking the people round them. We were ok and had a slight advantage seeing as we (Syaoran and I) just had to attune or senses to western magic and find the platform, 9 3/4. Tomoyo just followed us along, muttering under her breath.

Now walking through that strange wall was another story entirely. We had sensed the area and platform nicely enough but when it came to getting to it...well it was so weird. You had to walk through it but it appeared a normal wall. I can jump off a cliff (with wings) as well as any cardcaptor but to walk into something and it have the slight possibility of staying a wall...well that was another matter.

The three of us stood there, observing the wall fro a good five minutes untill Tomoyo became impatient and stormed off though it without a second glance at either of us. Syaoran sighed and turned to me.

' See Sakura, it is fine! It won't eat you or even hurt you in the remotest sense.'

I nodded, 'Ok then Syaoran, I'll follow you through.'

'Oh no missy! I'm not having any of that! You will just scarper off and I wont see you at the other end. you are not making me suffer at this stupid wizard school for the next however many years on my own! The only reason I came was because of you!'

Well, this was news to me! I thought he wanted to go and I was just a perk of the job (Well that is how I'd like to think of it) but for him to of actually gone because of me? That was way sweet! I could tell he regretted saying anything though because he turned bright red and shoved me through the wall. I had my eyes closed the whole time until I was banged on to the floor.

I opened my eyes to see both Tomoyo and Syaoran peering down at me.

'What was that?' I asked, puzzled as to how I had ended up on the floor as well as being acutely aware of the throbbing pain on my knee.

'Well it was your own fault...I shoved you but you didn't move so I can through and accidentally banged you.' Syaoran exclaimed, 'Sorry though', he mentioned as if an after thought.

'Ouch! Well thanks a bundle Syaoran-kun...! My knee is bleeding!' I was wearing a skirt today of all days. And now I had a mass of blood rolling down my lower leg. I hated blood. And Syaoran knew it.

Luckily he took mercy on me.

'Come on Sakura-chan I'll help you,' he lifted me up and gave me a piggy back following the walking Tomoyo, 'I'll sort you out on the train.'

I stifled a giggle, 'Thanks Syaoran-kun.'

Meanwhile...

'Oh look! There's the card-mistress!' A red-headed girl exclaimed excitedly.

Her brother raised his eyebrow, 'Why is she on his back?'

'Sour grapes already Ron?' Hermione turned to her friends, laughing.

The four teens carried their luggage onto the train. Settling down in an empty carriage, Ron looked at Hermione with discomfort.

'I have no idea what you mean!'

The girl laughed, 'You do too! Or you wouldn't be turning quite so red! Come on Ron, we all know that you have a thing for the card-mistress. You go red every time someone mentions her and your always the first one to bring her up! I'm sorry Ron though, I think she is with that other guy!'

Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend, after all, Sakura was an extremely attractive girl.

'Well, we don't know that Hermione! For all we know they are just good friends...' he finished uncertainly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry, and then frowned at Ron's hopeful gaze,' No, we don't know that but...well they look like more than just friends.'

Just as she said that, a loud laughter could be heard from the other side of the platform. Ron pressed his face up against the window, watching as the mystery boy teased the card-mistress, threatening to drop her as they walked across the platform.

The girls climbed on to the train a few carriages down, with Sakura and the other guy following. A few moments later, they passed Ron's carriage.

'Hi! Is it ok if we share your carriage? All the others are full...' a pretty purple haired girl asked kindly.

Harry and Ron suddenly turned mute, blushed simultaneously blushing. Sighing at the sight, Ginny beckoned the travellers in.

'Yeah sure! Don't mind them...they are...erm...well just forget about them.'

The group made room for the newcomers, and the brown-haired boy set down Sakura on the seat, taking extra care not to damage her currently bleeding knee. Ron rolled his eyes at him. What did that boy have that he didn't? Granted he was good-looking and obviously muscular judging from his physique, but surely personality should be over looks... and Ron was the funniest person he knew! He looked around the carriage to see that both Hermione and Ginny were starring at the boy with avid interest while the girl was recording them...? These people seemed really weird.

**Sakura's POV**

Ok, so I've never liked blood. Ever. I mean when I was about 5, Touya used to tell me about all these ghosts he could see...and they would all be mangled, with arms and legs missing. It gave me nightmares for a long, long time. I mean I'm not a fan of ghosts now but I can suffer with them if I have to. Anyway, cutting to the chase, I don't like seeing blood...on me...on someone else...fake blood...It just generally freaks me out so as you can imagine I wasn't fairing too well with the current blood that was trickling down my knee and leg. Luckily, Syaoran was dealing with the situation. Just as I returned my attention to him, the train started to move.

'Sakura! Stop squirming! I cant sort this out if you keep fidgeting'

Ok well maybe attempting to deal with it.

'But it hurts!' I moaned, keeping my eyes away from anywhere but the cut'

'Sakura if you don't sit still I'll...well I didn't want it to come to this but...I'll...' he leaned over and whispered in my ear, 'I'll leave you alone with Tomoyo and a sewing kit.'

I inhaled sharply. That was just below the belt. My own boyfriend threatening me so nastily...with...with that! It happened once before you see and it was not an experience I'd like to repeat. Needless to say I sat still.

'See Sakura! that wasn't so hard was it!' Syaoran smiled warmly at me will gathering up the spare bandages he had used for my leg.

I merely glared at him as he stood up, kissed me on the forehead and walked to the nearest bin.

'What did he say to you?' Tomoyo, who had been acting quite normal compared to her hissy this morning, enquired.

Not wanting to hut her feelings I stalled for time, thinking up and excuse, 'Erm, he erm, said that he would break up with me !'

'WHAT!' Tomoyo, Ginny and Hermione (the English girls sharing the compartment) exclaimed.

'How could he do that over a cut?' Ginny said curious.

Tomoyo became slightly angry at this point and that was when I started to think I had slightly over-done the lie...

'WHAT DID HE SAY SAKURA? Are you telling me that he said that to you? After all you have been through?'

I was quite confused at this though...what exactly had I been through? I didn't really want to argue with my best friend though...i had learnt from past mistakes to just let it be. Still...Syaoran was going to get slaughtered when he returned.

I sent a mental note to him,

_'Erm...sorry in advance Syaoran...!'_

_'About what?_

Just as he walked through the door, Tomoyo got up and slapped him. Hard.

'That's for my Sakura-chan!' And with that she stormed out.

Rubbing his cheek, Syaoran's angry gaze turned to me...

Whoops.

I could feel everyone's gaze on me.

'What was that about, may I ask?'

Erm...

I looked around the room realising i didn't want this conversation in front of strangers. I felt the familiar rush of power to my finger tips and thought of the chant. I then stopped time for all but Syaoran and I. If Syaoran was surprised to see the others frozen, he didn't show it.

I got up on unsteady legs (due to my leg) and met Syaoran's eyes.

'Well, I'm really sorry but..Tomoyo-asked-me-what-you-had-said-and-i-didnt-know-what-to-say-so-i-said-that-you-said-that-you-woudldump-me-and-she-got-mad...'

Looking back i realise there was no way he would have been able to understand this. I talk fast when I am nervous.

'What?'

'Well, you see...' I began.

'No, no...i got that (barely) but why did you do that?' I risked a look at his face and was pleased to see he was no longer frowning.

'I don't know it just came out. And then it was too late,' I explained as I began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt (not undoing! I'm on a train! Eww!)

Syaoran looked at my hands, and took them in his.

'Ok I get it Sakura. I know you didn't mean it. It was just a bit of a shock.'

I reached up on my tip toes, and kissed him on the lips.

'I'm sorry..'

As we hugged, I suddenly felt my senses go on hyper-alert. We broke apart, Syaoran feeling it too.

And then I knew why.

'So your the card mistress?'

Hmmm..I really should have been paying more attention.

* * *

Please review! xxx 


	9. Clash

Disclaimer; Nothing except plot (not HP or CCS obvs) is mine.

A/N. I'm thinking of dropping this story, so let me know what you think. Thanks x

please R&R

* * *

**Chapter Nine: ****Clash**

Recap...

I reached up on my tip toes, and kissed him on the lips.

'I'm sorry..'

As we hugged, I suddenly felt my senses go on hyper-alert. We broke apart, Syaoran feeling it too.

And then I knew why.

'So your the card mistress?'

Hmmm..I really should have been paying more attention.

Continued...

* * *

Pulling away from Syaoran, we both turned to look at the newcomer...who unexpectedly wasn't quite as scary as I thought.

Hadn't I stopped time? I hear you cry? Well, I had kind of unfroze it without realising it when Syaoran and I were kissing. Normally I'm quite good! But well, you would find it hard to concentrate if you were kissing Syaoran too. Though that was something to bear in mind if I wanted to watch out for evil people.

'And who might you be?' Syaoran looked the blonde boy and his two companions up and down. who were standing in the door way.

I heard a cough behind us and realised that Tomoyo and co could listen to everything again. We made our way out into the corridor. (Syaoran and I anyway, though I had a sneaking suspicion that Tomoyo was recording it)

We met the guy again.

'I can either be your best friend or worst enemy as it goes.'

I rolled my eyes, exchanging a bemused look with Syaoran.

'Really? My worst nightmare? Did you hear that Syaoran-kun? Far worse than...I don't know, the sword card or the firery or-'

'I know!' Syaoran cut me off, 'I think we should be worried Sakura-chan. This is indeed not someone to meddle with if he is, as he says, our _worst nightmare!'_

I stifled a giggle, turning to face the boy who was scowling, giving even Syaoran a run for his money. I thought I had better be polite though as it was best not to be rude on our first day. Well, not even _day _really as we weren't even there yet.

'Hello,you already know me, but most people don't call me 'cardmistress'. My name is Kinomoto Sakura.' I held out my hand for him to shake.

He merely looked at it, sneering.

'Draco Malfoy. And from your mocking, I take it you have chosen the latter. Take my word for it, your life will be a lot harder without me on your side.'

In an instant, Syaoran had unsheathed his sword (which for unknown reasons he kept on him at all times...what a burden!) and had it up against Malfoy's neck.

'If you are ever so rude to Sakura again, I'll do more than threaten you. _You _are the one who should be watching your back boy'.

Geez, Syaoran could be over dramatic sometimes! I just stood there waiting for him to pent out his anger. I didn't know Syaoran was the jealous type!

Putting away his sword, Syaoran turned to me,

'Are you ready to leave these losers Sakura? I'm pretty sure we'll be there soon.'

I smiled sweetly at the three boys who were standing there looking rather afraid, and then nodded following my boyfriend back into the carriage with the others.

As we sat back down, we realised that there was considerably more food in there than when we left.

'Tomoyo?' I questioned.

Frowing slightly at Syaoran, my best friend turned to me and smiled sweetly, 'Oh the food cart came round so I got some food and well, so did everyone else.' We saved you some though!'

I smiled, shifting to get comfortable next to Syaoran and Hermione.

'What happened out there?'' Harry (I think that was his name) asked.

Syaoran answered.

'We met a little rodent called-'

'Draco Malfoy?' Ron put in.

'How did you know?' Was this boy a legend? Was he actually scary?

'Eh! Who doesn't know that idiot? He is all about pure blood this, my father that...it is enough to do your head in!'

Harry nodded along.

' I met him on my first day of school and since I turned down being friends with him...well we have been enemies since then really. I wouldn't worry about him.' He smiled kindly at me.

I didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings and say that I really wasn't in the slightest bit worried. He had the same amount of power as my fingernail. My little finger at that. On my toe. And I have small feet...So I just nodded and tried to smile as if it was a burden and I was trying to be brave.

Syaoran just laughed out loud though. Smooth...

'Well be there soon, we better get changed,' Hermione said to the group.

I stood up with the rest of the girls to head off to the changing rooms (which apparently this train had according to Ginny)

Five minutes later after wrestling our uniforms out of our bags, we were all set ready to go. Tomoyo had modified our robs slightly. They were far more tight fitting that any of the girls robs I noted while changing. When I pointed this out to Tomoyo though, she merely said that ours were more feminine and she couldn't bare to see me in the 'potato sack that was our former uniform'. (her words not mine).

Hermione and Ginny were in fact jealous of our robes though (I really didn't see why).

'Where did you get them? They are so much cooler that ours? Is it because you are from Asia?' Hermione asked excitedly.

I really didn't see the connection between fitted robes and Asia but I let it slide,allowing Tomoyo toanswer.

'We got them from Diagon Alley, the same place as you. I just modified them slightly.'

'Wow! Your fantastic! They look so professional!' Ginny said.

Tomoyo blushed, 'Well I can do yours if you want? When we are at the castle and have some free time?'

Both girls nodded enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes. Tomoyo would be in her element.

'Shouldn't we be getting back?' I interrupted.

'Oh right! Yeah.' chorused the group.

And so we made our way back.

Around half and hour later, we finally arrived outside the castle.

Sadly the train hadn't stopped right outside so it had been a bit of a trek to get there. We had to ride on these invisible horse creatures. Harry explained that only certain people could see them. If you had seen someone die actually. I thought that was a bit harsh. Strangely enough I could still see them, even though I had seen no one die. Syaoran explained that it was because we were of a different power and...well I didn't really understand the rest so...moving on.

I didn't really know where to go when we got there though. This was another thing that the letter hadn't really explained. Though we weren't first year students, we didn't have a house. Do we go with them to be sorted? Or follow our new found friends?

It was rather disconcerting having everyone stare at you though. I had never really known that I was famous because I live in what the westerner's call a 'muggle world' No one knew me because of my abilities. I could lead a normal life. Sadly no such luck here. Hence much pointing and whispering.

Just as I began to think I had made a major mistake coming here, Syaoran took my hand and kissed me lightly on the lips.

'Don't worry Sakura, you'll be fine.'

After that, I kind of allowed myself to be led into the large hall after that with Syaoran. I spotted Tomoyo in the line with the first years, waiting to be sorted. Just as we walked through the large doors, we were beckoned over to a middle-aged stern looking woman.

'You must be the new exchange students? Card mistress Kinomoto Sakura, Sorcerer Li Syaoran,

it is a pleasure to have you in the school' the woman smiled kindly, 'I am Miss McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, one of the houses here.'

I blushed slightly, bowing to her. She was after all, an elder to me. Syaoran did the same.

'The pleasure is ours.' I answered respectfully (all while thinking how mush I wanted to go home. It's lucky these people were telepathic...wait were they?)

Syaoran looked at me sharply, obviously hearing my distress. He shook his head subtly.

I relaxed slightly.

'So do we get sorted?' Syaoran enquired. Most of the other students were sitting down, getting ready to watch the others put into houses

'Yes, though we will sort the first years before you. Dumbledore will call you up when we are ready. Don't look so nervous Miss Kinomoto! It will most certainly be fine. Go take a seat on any of the tables.'

Was it that obvious that I was worried? I guess I was literally shaking in my boots. Well, my rather cute black sandals as it goes (they had to be black for the uniform...grrr)

I smiled back and then followed Syaoran to a seat with Harry and the others. (Even though we were technically house-less.) The other tables were straining to look over at us. I sank further down into my seat.

Just at that moment, the man who I took to be Albus Dumbledore stood at the front of the hall.

'Welcome, welcome, one and all. We have new students and old. Of new cultures and our own. Remember the forbidden forest is as always, out of bounds. With that said, on with the sorting!'

Hmmm brief but to the point I guess.

The hat then sung this strange song about the school and the houses. To be honest I zoned out a bit only to be woken by-

'Abby, Christie!' The hat shrieked.

A timid blonde girl approached the stool and moments later there was a shout of 'Ravenclaw!'

This exercise went on for another 10 minutes before Tomoyo was called.

Standing out from the rest of the first years (she was a good foot taller than most of them to start with, as well as being stunning- quite a few of the boys wolf-whistled as she strode towards it)

The hat took quite a while to decide on where it would put my best friend. I was beginning to get worried that it was actually a dark force in disguise. I mean weirder things have happened. But then-

'Hufflepuff!'

Tomoyo smiled sweetly and went to sit down at the cheering Hufflepuff table.

I didn't know if this was good or bad that Tomoyo was there and turned to Harry to ask.

He shrugged, 'It is neither really. Houses are meant to suit peoples qualities so really it just means she is loyal and just (according to the hat). It is a shame she wasn't with us though.'

I nodded, still wondering where I would be. As long as I was with Syaoran or Tomoyo it would be ok.

Anyway, where was Eriol? Surely he wouldn't be far? He'd said that he would meet us here and here we were.

I daydreamed a little, imagining our new 'life' here (for however long that would be),waiting to be sorted ourselves, which I was growing more and more nervous about.

The hat had finally finished with Graham Zeldolph being sorted into Slytherin and Professor McGonagall beckoned us forward. Very quickly, the hall went silent and all eyes were on Syaoran and I as we walked towards the hat.

Dumbledore addressed the room, ' As you can see we are lucky enough to have some exchange students this year. Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, better known as the Cardmistress and the future Li-Clan leader. I hope you treat them with respect and friendship. They will be entering 6 the year.'

If we hadn't created a stir before, we certainly did with that little nugget of information.

'Kinomoto, Sakura!' the hat called.

Syaoran smiled kindly at me as I went at pulled the hat down on top of my head. Suddenly, a voice was in my head.

'Why hello there Mistress Sakura, if I may you call you that?'

'Sure...?'

'Now! Aren't you a tricky one? You are extremely powerful yet are still open to learning new skills, this is a good quality to have, Your power makes you a candidate for Slytherin. But then you are loyal as well as brave...hmmm...Gryffindor? Tut tut...Where to put you?'

'You know, I realise you are the hat that chooses and everything but, i'd really rather not go to Slytherin. How about Hufflepuff?'

'I'm afraid you are not suited to Hufflepuff my dear, and if you would really rather not go to Slytherin, then it must be GRYFFINDOR!'

I realised that everyone else could hear that and that was my cue to get going. I wrenched that hat off my head and made my way to the cheering table. In fact, most of them were standing, cheering. And most of them were boys. How embarrassing. I could already tell I was unpopular with the girls for that reason. Good start Sakura.

Syaoran put the hat on his head and it immediatly shouted 'Gryffindor' also. It barely touched his head. I had the distinct feeling there was some threatening involved. Syaoran had a very scary grin on his face...Most of the girls got up to clap and cheer for him. Mou, I hope I wasn't going to have to fend of girls from my boyfriend all year.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Please R&R x**


	10. Settling In

Sakura's POV

Ok, so to cut a rather long and slightly tedious story short, Syaoran and I were sorted into Gryffindor, Tomoyo into Hufflepuff where she seemed ok. It had turned out, somewhat predictably and slightly comically, that Eriol was teaching History of Eastern Magic. I thought this was rather funny, though Syaoran was less than impressed. I hadn't realised that there had been a history with DADA teachers, but Harry had filled me in on their lack of lasting for more than a year.

At the end of the dinner, Dumbledore announced he would be taking of the position as a cover had yet to be found. This created a murmur across the hall as students speculated as to why no one had wanted the position. I for one thought it probably had something to do with the fact that a lot of people die?

We made our way to the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and his merry crew though I did feel a little lost without Tomoyo. I think Syaoran noticed this so was being extra nice.

'What? This is it?'

Well as nice as Syaoran could be to strangers. I also looked around in dismay at the common room. It was nighttime so perhaps we were not seeing it in its best light but it was still a little...dull and dark. Nothing a little lightening spell couldn't help though.

I muttered one under my breath and got ready to set it free as Syaoran grabbed my arm. I raised my eyebrows at him, while muttering under my breath. He shook his head so I let it drop. He squeezed my hand, smiled at me and then followed Harry up the winding stairs to his new dorm.

My new dorm was sadly no better than the common room down stairs. I smiled resolutely. Syaoran said I couldn't change that but I could certainly change this. And he would never have to know, unless he came creeping to the girl's dorm. Hermione and Ginny were also sharing the room so it was only fair to ask them what they would like. I was nothing if not a hospitable sorceress.

I sat down on my bed and faced the girls who were unpacking, wondering how to broach the situation.

'Erm, would you girls have any protests if I...I don't know...made our dorm a little more exciting?' I gave a small, and what I hoped was encouraging, smile.

Hermione looked skeptical.

'You want to paint it? You will be here all day...and week...ok make that weeks!' She rolled her eyes at my apparent stupidity.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

I just laughed.

'Erm yeah girls, because that's what I meant. _Painting..._' I paused a minute for breathe after the laughter. Hermione raised her eyebrows whilst Ginny looked curious.

'Ok sorry. I just mean, why go to all the effort of painting it when I can just do a quick spell? I personally was thinking pink? But I could just do my side that – I do sort of like pink a bit too much! Ginny, what colour would you like?'

But Hermione and Ginny didn't answer. They were looking at me like I had told them I can fly. Which thinking about it, I can. So ok, more like that pigs fly. Which I know that some varieties do but... I think you get the point.

I raised my eyebrows at them both.

'What...? I really don't get it.'

Ginny flopped dramatically on to her bed.

'How can you be that powerful? Ok, I'm sure the incantation isn't too bad but how could you sustain it? It would be constantly drawing on your power...yet you say it like you say _lumos. _It must be so cool to be that powerful!'

I blushed a little and didn't really know what to say.

'I guess I can see what you mean. But I don't really know much different. My powers have been developing since I was 11. It is something you get used to. I don't know anything else.' I smiled at Ginny. 'So more importantly, what colour?'

'Ohh! Well...how about purple? Is that ok for my side? Only if it is ok I mean?' Ginny stuttered.

'That would be no problem at all.' And after a quick flick of my wrist, Ginny's duvet, walls and floor were a rich, royal purple.

'Wow! That's so cute! Thanks Sakura!'

I was glad she enjoyed the new bedroom so much. 'No problem! Hermione? What can I interest you in?'

I looked over at the teen girl who was still standing. She just raised her eyebrows and turned away.

'I am quite ok thank you Sakura.' she replied briskly.

I frowned and looked at Ginny who was sprawled out on her bed. She saw me looking and mouthed 'Jealousy' at me and then made a face towards Hermione. Surely that wasn't why Hermione was so unforthcoming? I didn't meant to flaunt my powers. It was difficult to stop doing something that came so naturally but I resolved to tone it down. I really didn't want to antagonize anyone.

'We'll if you change your mind, I don't mind doing it. It is up to you. Just out of interest what is your favourite colour?'

Hermione turned to face me.

'Baby blue.'

'Ok, just wondered.' Didn't hurt to know for later…just incase.

With a wave of my hand, I turned my walls pink with white ribbons streaming down off my bedposts. A pretty, fluffy rug adorned the floor. With another wave, my clothes started unpacking themselves.

'I'm going to go find Harry, want to come you two?' Ginny called to Hermione and I.

'Oh, sure! I want to see Syaoran. Oh! By the way can you not mention the walls and stuff please? I don't think he would be quite that thrilled for some reason.' I stifled a yawn, 'I'm so tired, I really should go to sleep but there is so much to see! It's so exciting.'

Hermione laughed, 'Don't worry, it will be here all year.'

Syaoran was already sitting on the sofa in the corner of the common room, playing a weird type of violent chess with Ron when we walked in.

I made my way through the busy common room, fending off questions from fellow housemates about my 'powers.'

'All unpacked?' he asked as I sat down next to him.

'Errr, yes. As we speak actually.' Syaoran rolled his eyes. 'Have you spoke to Eriol or Tomoyo?''

'In what space of time, Sakura? I only saw you about 5 minutes ago.' He grinned

'Ok ok! I just wonder how she is settling is weird not being with her.'

He kissed me on the forehead.

'I'm sure she is absolutely fine. She is probably making new outfits as we speak. You'll see her in the morning anyway.'

'Yeah I guess,' I replied laying my head on his lap as he continued to play.

Hermione and Harry continued to talk in the corner while Ginny walked off to meet some of her other friends from her year.

As the night went on, the common room grew quieter until it was only us six remaining, once Ginny had returned. Ron was now playing a frustrated Hermione and Ginny and Harry were getting rather cosy. I would have to have a chat about that later with her! They looked so cute together. Throwing each other little looks when they thought the other one wasn't looking. I'd have to get Tomoyo in on this. She loved a good match-make. I'd learnt that the hard way!

I must of fallen asleep on Syaoran as the next time I woke up, I was being carried up to my room in a pair of strong arms.

'You can't come up here Syaoran! It's the _g__irls _dorm! You'll get in trouble!' Hermione whispered.

I felt Syaoran shrug and sincerely hoped that he wouldn't put me down. I was far too tired to do anything.

Instead he merely shushed Hermione and brushed past her up the stairs. I smiled happily, not wanting to open my eyes and felt myself being placed in my bed, the blanket tucked over me.

Syaoran kissed me lightly on the head.

'

'Night Sakura-chan. Love you.'

'Night Syao-kun,love you too.' I mumbled. Briefly remembering the new decorations in my room that he was due to see. Ah well.

And then, sleep engulfed me.


End file.
